


Send Help

by Boogum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family, Fatherhood, Gen, Humor, hints of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogum/pseuds/Boogum
Summary: Draco Malfoy, solo father of two. Probably insane. Send help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for writerdragonfly in _The DG Forum Fic Exchange - Summer 2018_. It was written as a very last minute pinch-hit, and while I know some people were hoping for me to expand on it, I'm afraid that won't be happening.

My life has become one of endless shit.

Literally.

Babies shouldn't even be called babies. They should just be called little shit-makers. That's all they do. Shit themselves and shit all over you. Did you know they can make that stuff projectile? Because they can.

And then there is the vomit. So much vomit. I swear the twins are having a competition to see who can expel the most disgusting things on me.

I must be insane.

How did I ever think I could do this? I know nothing about babies. I don't even like people.

Ugh. The twins are crying again. Guess that's my cue. You know, because this is my life now: Draco Malfoy, solo father to two crying little shit-makers.

I really must be insane.


	2. The Garish-Haired Angel

The twins, Paris and Emory, identical in every way except for the minute of their births, were seventeen months old and were generally proclaimed to be nice to look at as far as small, human things went. Their downy black hair covered all their heads and their eyes were big and blue with long, dark lashes. It was said they favoured their mother. They certainly did not favour the grey-eyed, pointy-faced blond now pushing the trolley in which they sat.

Draco frowned at his sons. He did not find much to like about either of their appearances right now. Both were red-faced, eyes screwed up, and squalling like mandrakes uprooted from a pot. Of course, he had tried everything in the book to get them to be quiet, but nothing had worked. Both boys kept screaming and screaming as if they were trying to drown out a banshee. The supermarket's jaunty music had no chance of competing.

"Shhh," he said in what he intended to be a soothing way, but even he could admit it came out more of a hiss.

His patience was thinning, not helped by the other shoppers' glares and mutterings. It was always the same things: why couldn't he get the kids to stop crying? Had he been spoiling them? Was that why they cried so annoyingly?

Emory threw his stuffed toy (a purple hippo he insisted on taking everywhere) at Draco's face. It hit the blond square in the nose, giving him a whiff of dried milk.

"No!" the boy shouted. "Boffy! Want Boffy! Daddy, no!"

Draco just stood there even as Paris's hiccupping screams got louder, joining in the cries for Boffy. The sound of the twins' crying was almost gouging, digging deep into his exhaustion, frustration, and reminding him all over again how much of a failure he was at being a father. It was just so damn hard.

A bit of moisture prickled his eyes, but then he took a deep breath and faced his sons. "Okay, I know you're—"

"Boffy! Want Boffy!"

In a flash, his hands had balled into fists. "Argh, just shut up! You can't have Boffy!"

The crying got louder. People all around Draco were staring at him like he was the worst person on the planet. He was ashamed to admit that he wanted to walk away from the trolley and just wash his hands of the twins. He was sick of being judged, sick of being humiliated in public, there were suspicious stains on his clothes, and he didn't even want to question why a part of his hair was stuck to his neck. The crusty feeling made his skin itch.

"Uh, do you need some help?"

Draco turned to find Ginny Weasley frowning at him. There was no way he could have mistaken her, even after all these years, since her red hair and freckles were like a signpost screaming WEASLEY. Plus, her face was plastered on half the sporting magazines. It was impossible to ignore her existence, though it was a bit weird to not see her in Quidditch gear. No doubt she looked very nicely groomed in her blue dress compared to his rumpled appearance.

"What?" he said blankly.

"With them." She nodded towards the twins. "They look quite the handful. I can watch them while you do the rest of your shopping."

Light could have shone from the heavens on her garish red hair in that moment. He blinked a bit. Then reality kicked in, reminding him that he and this woman had never had much to do with each other. Heck, they'd practically been raised as enemies.

"Why?" His tone sounded offensively suspicious even to his ears, but he didn't care.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "I'm offering. Isn't that good enough?"

Pride and need warred within Draco. This had to be a pity thing—there was no way she'd be nice to him for any other reason—and he hated people pitying him. But he was also aware of how much he was struggling. Shopping with the boys was the worst. He worried he'd lose his temper with them again or just actually end up sitting next to the trolley on the floor and crying himself.

A half-smile curved her lips. "I'm not going to kidnap them, Malfoy."

"I know that," he snapped, then straightened his back, trying to regain some of his dignity. Something green swished in front of his face, looking a lot like the mashed avocado the boys had eaten with their breakfast. Oh, bloody hell. There really was food stuck in his hair.

Her smile widened, but she quickly got her expression under control. "Well?"

Draco ran a hand over his face. "Fine."

The twins resisted. A lot.

They refused to be parted from him and screamed and cried until Ginny suggested she could just go with the family of three down the aisles and assist as needed. Draco didn't have the energy to argue.

So it was that they made their way through the supermarket, Draco pushing the trolley and grabbing the items on both their lists while Ginny pulled silly faces at the boys to distract them. When that failed, as it did sometimes since the twins were in a fussy mood, she took over Draco's role so he could calm the boys down and shush them the best he could. The whole process went much smoother with two adults on hand, though Paris and Emory still sniffled about wanting Boffy from time to time.

"What's Boffy?" Ginny asked, pausing mid-silly face to look up at him. "A toy?"

He raised his eyebrow at the way she was squashing her features together with her hands. "You look ridiculous when you do that, you know."

"Are you telling me you don't pull stupid faces at them?"

"Of course not." He pushed the trolley towards the dairy section. "Why would I?"

"Uh, because they enjoy it?"

Draco felt a slight twinge between his shoulder blades. He wriggled his shoulders a bit, trying to ease the discomfort, and ignored her as he put some milk and yoghurt into the trolley.

"Malfoy." She gripped his arm. "I'm saying this on the behalf of these boys, but you need to loosen up. Try not to be such a stiff."

"What?"

It was hard not to snarl. Hard not to throw a few curse words at her either. Who the hell did she think she was? They'd barely spoken to each other and she was trying to tell him how to be a parent! Not that he said any of this. He just glared pointedly at his arm until she released it, though she still raised her chin.

"Look," she said, "all I'm saying is kids love this kind of thing. See." She poked her tongue out at the boys and went cross-eyed, making Paris giggle.

"That was great," Draco said dryly. "I'm still not doing it."

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath. He was pretty sure she had called him a stiff again.

They finished getting the items they each needed and headed for the checkout. Thanks to Ginny's powers of distraction, the paying process went much easier than it ever had done during his shopping trips with the boys. He hated to admit it, but the dumb games she played with them and the silly faces she pulled actually did go a long way to putting the boys in a good mood.

Once they were out of the supermarket, he paused and struggled for a moment to say the thanks he knew she deserved.

"Boffy!" Emory started wriggling against the straps keeping him in the trolley, precariously swinging his hippo toy with one chubby fist. "Boffy! Boffy!"

Draco glanced around and spotted a woman, a small child holding a toy giraffe, and a house-elf heading towards the supermarket entrance. He repressed a sigh. Of course the twins started crying as soon as the little group disappeared inside the store.

"Boffy gone!" Paris hiccupped on sobs. "Boffy gone like Mummy!"

Ginny blinked and looked up at Draco questioningly. It wasn't a stare that demanded answers, but it was obvious she was confused.

"Boffy is my house-elf," he explained shortly.

Not sparing her another glance, he pulled both boys into a hug and murmured soothing things, assuring them for what felt like the thousandth time that Boffy hadn't gone anywhere; the elf was just on holiday and would be back in three weeks.

It took some time to calm the boys down. They were very attached to the elf—not to mention tended to get separation anxiety—which was why Draco hadn't wanted to let Boffy go in the first place; however, thanks to the laws Hermione Granger-Weasley had helped to get passed, all house-elves got wages and were allowed holidays now. He couldn't very well deny Boffy taking time off when Grandfather Hoffy had gone and croaked, Mama Noffy was very ill, and Sister Loffy was about to have a little house-elf of her own.

"Shh, shh," Draco said, stroking the twins' downy black hair. "It's okay. Boffy will be back soon, and I'm not going anywhere. No one is leaving you."

"Pwomise, Daddy?" Emory asked, chin wobbling.

"Promise."

The twins hugged him the best they could while still strapped into the trolley. When he straightened, it was to find Ginny looking at him oddly. There was a smile playing on her lips and a warmth in her eyes that he neither expected nor understood.

"What?" he said, tugging at his collar a bit self-consciously.

"You're a good father."

His cheeks heated. It was the first time anyone had said something like that to him, and he didn't know how to handle the compliment. "Whatever," he muttered, looking the other way.

She laughed but didn't push the matter. Instead, she began making her goodbyes to the boys.

"Wait," Draco said before she could leave. There was a long, awkward pause. "Thank you. I … " He let out a breath. "Just thank you."

"No problem. I wasn't in a rush anyway."

Another awkward silence.

Her brow furrowed. "Will you be alright from here?"

He nodded.

"Alright then." She turned to go, only to pause. Whipping out her wand, she conjured a no-ink quill and a piece of paper, then scribbled something on it and handed the paper to him. "Here."

"What's this?"

"My details."

His eyes widened. She must have picked up on the fact he didn't mean it in a flattering way, as she smiled.

"In case you need some help again while Boffy is away," she explained. "It's off season right now, so I'm pretty much free."

"Why would you do this?"

She laughed in that easy way of hers. "Because I can." Her breath suddenly tickled his ear as she leaned closer. "And it looked like you were going to cry back there."

He scowled and pulled back from her, his face heating all over again. "I wasn't going to cry!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She raised her hands in surrender, laughter spilling from her lips. "Don't take it so seriously."

Draco squared his shoulders and turned the trolley the other way. "Goodbye, Weasley."

He was already marching off when he heard her cheery goodbye and a reminder to contact her if he needed any help. When he paused to glance over his shoulder, she was gone.

"We don't need her help," he informed the twins.

Said boys just got fussy because they were tired and sick of being stuck in the trolley. Draco sighed. He would never admit it, but he was already missing Ginny Weasley's company.


	3. Keep Trying

Draco did his best to keep his fingers still on the table. His left leg was not so cooperative and kept jiggling up and down. Any moment, he expected a note to appear from Goyle, saying that Emory and Paris were hurt or had run away or the house was on fire. Merlin knew what disasters could happen when Goyle was left in charge.

_I should have tried the Notts again. Or Zabini. Anyone but Goyle._

Except Goyle had been the only one who had answered his letter. Sad as it was, Draco didn't have many friends these days. He'd been too proud to contact Ginny Weasley.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked up, startled.

Astoria smiled and leaned forward to place her hand over his. She was looking very beautiful tonight. Achingly so. "You seem distracted," she said, rubbing her thumb over his hand.

He couldn't help the way he reacted to her touch, so familiar, so filled with memories of less innocent caresses. They had dated seriously for three years—had even talked about getting married—and he had never quite got over her when they'd broken up. As such, no one had been more surprised than him when she'd got in contact with him a few days ago. The breakup had been ugly, and it was she who had called everything off. For Draco, this was the second chance he had dreamed of getting; he just wished she could have picked a better time.

"Asta," he said a bit hesitantly, "I'm glad you wanted to have dinner with me, but I left the twins with Goyle, so maybe—"

Her hazel eyes flashed. She suddenly looked sharper, more like the woman who had broken up with him. "The twins," she repeated.

"Yes, Paris and Emory. You remember? Boffy isn't there at the moment. I don't really want to leave them with Goyle, so—"

She sighed loudly and pulled her hand back. "Are we really going to do this again?"

"Do what?"

"This." She gestured between them. "Here I am trying to repair our relationship, trying to give you another chance, and you're just fixated on those brats, as usual."

His chest tightened. "Asta—"

"Don't 'Asta' me. You don't have the right to call me that anymore."

He swallowed. "Fine. Astoria. Just please calm down so we can—"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Her voice was rising and people were beginning to stare. "You've got some nerve, Draco Malfoy! Do you even know how much I suffered because of you? Do you?"

"You know I never intended for all that," he said quietly.

"Oh, of course not. Why would it ever occur to you that taking in a pregnant ex-girlfriend and paying for all her needs would make people suspicious?"

His fingers curled into his palms. "Stop it, Astoria."

"My reputation was dragged through the mud because of you! Everyone was laughing at me, and you never cared! You never did a thing, not even when I asked you to! All you cared about was _her_! Her, her, her and those stupid brats!"

"Shut up! This was never about you!"

Her eyes were very bright. "No, you're right, Draco. This was never about me. That's the problem." She stood up, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "I can see I made a mistake thinking you were ever worth my time again."

"Astoria, wait." He scrambled for her hand. "Just wait!"

"Why should I? What can you possibly offer me now to make me stay? You made your choice back then, and it's obvious you wouldn't choose any differently now."

He looked down.

Anger and hurt carved unnatural lines into her face. "I knew it." She wrenched herself free and turned to leave, but then she paused. Her back was rigid. "Just tell me one thing, Draco. Are you the biological father of those boys or not?"

"They're not mine. You know that."

A derisive snort. "You know, there's a reason no one ever believes you."

She stormed out on the words. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"That was quite the scene."

He flinched and glanced to his left to find Ginny Weasley standing next to him.

"You," he said flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on a date. It didn't work out. Not quite as dramatic an end as yours, though."

Draco looked around. Sure enough, all the restaurant goers were still staring at him. He sighed again and covered his face with his hands. Typical. It seemed he couldn't go out in public these days without making a spectacle of himself.

"Come on." She latched onto his arm. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey, wai—"

She threw enough money on his table to cover his and Astoria's barely touched food, along with a tip, and then dragged him out of the restaurant, ignoring his protests about her manhandling and that he could have paid for the meals himself. The woman might be short, but she was certainly strong. There was actually some toned muscle definition in those freckled arms of hers.

Ginny released him once they were away from prying eyes and ears. By then, he was quiet.

"Chin up, Malfoy. It'll be alright."

She flicked his chin in a careless way and began to walk along the wharf. Draco was speechless for a moment before he found himself trailing behind her. He wasn't even sure why he didn't just go home, but something about her pulled him onwards. Maybe it was her confidence that he would follow.

Stars speckled the sky above them and reflected on the dark water that lapped and sloshed against the wooden posts with each stir of wind. There were a few boats still out on the water, all lit up like beacons, but most had come to dock already. It was all rather scenic and probably would have been romantic had he been with anyone else.

Ginny passed under one of the lamps that arched over the walkway, golden light spilling upon her. It made her red hair stand out like fire. She turned back to face him, a half-smile lifting the corner of her lips. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

He blinked. "What?"

"I feel like something sweet. Besides, you didn't finish your dinner, right?"

Draco could only blink again.

What in the hell?

She laughed and walked back towards him. "Come on. I know a good place not far from here."

Her hand tugged on his, and though all had to do was dig his heels in or shake himself free, he once again found himself going with her flow.

He was realising that it was very easy to get caught up in Ginny Weasley.

She hopped on the posts when she felt like a change of pace from walking and flared out her green cocktail dress like a little girl. Her red hair, previously piled up in perfect curls, was now falling out of its style, but she didn't seem to care. He wondered who had been her date. He wondered why she was no longer with the person.

"We could have just Apparated there, you know," he observed after a moment.

"You've also got legs. It's a good idea to use them. Get rid of some of that extra flab."

Draco opened and closed his mouth. "Did you just call me chubby?"

"I didn't say that." She tapped his stomach. "Though, now that I'm getting a feel …"

"Stop that!" He swatted her hand away.

"Hey, it's understandable. Kids can be demanding, and I know it's easy to let yourself go a bit. Ron did the same after Hugo came along, but—"

"Shut up, you horrid woman!"

She snorted with laughter and finally desisted in her teasing. Still, he felt the need to point out that he was neither chubby nor had he let himself go. His body was perfectly fine, thank you very much.

"Anyway," he said, "if you're so worried about my weight, why do you want to feed me ice cream?"

"Well, I could always help you work it off later."

There was an awkward pause as the very suggestive connotations of that remark settled between them. Draco cleared his throat and took a step away from her. Ginny, to her credit, didn't even seem embarrassed that he had rebuffed her offer. If it even had been an offer. It was difficult to tell with her.

"There's the shop," she said, pointing ahead.

It was a gelato stall. He went with chocolate and stracciatella, though she still insisted on making him try lots of different flavours with her before he was allowed to pick his two choices. She went with lemon and lime. Not that it mattered. After all that, she sneaked her spoon into his cup anyway.

"That is disgusting," he told her, angling his ice cream away from her. "Didn't your mother teach you it's bad manners to steal people's food?"

"I grew up with six brothers. My mum was lucky to keep her sanity when it came to teaching us any manners."

"That explains it," he muttered.

She ignored his comment and offered her own ice cream to him. "You can have some of mine if you like."

"I'll pass, thanks."

"Suit yourself."

She settled down on one of the benches that rimmed the path. Draco sat next to her. They ate in silence for a bit, not quite comfortable, but not really uncomfortable either. They were just two people sitting on a bench and eating ice cream together.

Huh, maybe that was why he didn't mind Ginny's company. There was never any pressure, never any feeling that she'd start digging into his life with nosy hands, dragging up things she really had no business knowing. She'd been the same at the supermarket. There had been all that fodder for her to try get the juicy gossip if she wanted … and she'd just helped him. She hadn't asked him stupid questions about the twins or their mother, hadn't tried to learn anything at all.

Ginny was just a nice person, plain and simple.

"Astoria hates me because she feels I chose Pansy over her," he said after a long moment. He wasn't even sure why he was telling her this, only that it felt okay to do so. "Maybe she's right in a way. I couldn't turn Pansy away, even when Astoria begged me to. I couldn't turn the twins away either."

"Do you regret it?"

He glanced down at her. "No."

"Then don't worry about it."

A huff of a laugh escaped him. "You make it sound so easy."

"That's 'cause it is." Ginny licked the ice cream from her spoon. "Want my advice? Forget Astoria. Sounds like you both want different things. Being in a relationship with her is never going to work."

He raised his eyebrow. "What, are you supposed to be the guru on love now?"

"I have ears. You two kind of made that clear back in the restaurant."

Heat tickled his cheeks and he looked the other way.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said, correctly interpreting his silence. "To be honest, I think what you did was pretty brave. Granted, I don't know everything about the situation, but I do know not many people would be willing to adopt baby twins if it meant becoming a solo parent."

"It wasn't easy," he admitted. "Everyone told me I was making a huge mistake, and a part of me knew they were right. I had no idea what I was doing, but Pans … she entrusted them to me." He tightened his fingers around the cup of gelato, making some dribble out. "I mean, what was I supposed to do? She was dying; she had no one else. Her parents had disowned her and wanted nothing to do with her or the boys, and the father …"

He trailed off. Pansy had told him when she'd first turned up pregnant on his doorstep that she didn't know the father's identity. Then, after six months living with him and her belly getting rounder and rounder, she'd suddenly upped and vanished. The next time she had come to him, she'd had twin babies with her and had looked like she was on death's door.

The father was dead, she had said. Accidentally killed himself from a drug overdose. There were no relatives.

Draco let out a breath. "I was all Pansy had," he concluded softly. "I was all the twins had. People kept telling me to put them up for adoption after she died—said I was going to ruin my life if I kept them—but I … I just couldn't do it. What if they got separated? What if they didn't end up going to a good home?" He closed his eyes. "I knew I had the money to at least give them a decent life, even if I'd never be the best father."

Ginny placed her hand over his. The touch didn't make him burn with yearning like Astoria's had, but it was comforting all the same. A mark of companionship.

"You're not a bad father, Malfoy."

"You saw me at the supermarket. Just go ahead and say it. I suck at this. Even my house-elf does a better job than me."

"Well, you certainly suck at pulling silly faces, but getting frustrated? Needing help? That doesn't make you a bad father. More like a work in progress."

His brow furrowed. "A work in progress?"

"Sure. Just like Paris and Emory. A few months ago, I bet they were hardly talking or crawling. Now look at them."

That was true. His adopted sons were growing up so fast he barely knew how to keep up with all the changes. It was why he was glad he had hired Boffy to help out.

Ginny stood up. "Look, my point is you're just finding your way like everyone else who becomes a parent for the first time. You don't have to be perfect; you just have to keep trying."

His gaze darted to hers, only to be transfixed by the way she was glowing under the lamplight. Her smile was so warm and encompassing that it felt like an embrace all on its own.

"I can't believe some idiot made you ditch him early on your date," he blurted.

She was shocked into laughter and even a bit of a blush. "What?"

His own cheeks heated and he avoided eye contact. "It's just … you're not bad looking and you're pretty good to be around," he grudgingly admitted. "That guy had to have been an absolute fuckwit to botch things up with you."

"I think that might be one of the nicest things someone has said about me."

"Hey, I was being serious."

"So was I." She tossed her empty ice cream cup and spoon into the rubbish bin. "It was Harry, by the way."

"Potter?"

A nod. "Like you, I thought I'd see if I could rekindle things with an old flame." She shrugged. "Well, as you know, it didn't work out."

"Potter is a fuckwit then."

"Maybe. Or maybe we both are for even trying. I think, deep down, he and I both knew it wasn't going to work."

Draco fell silent. He supposed it was the same with him and Astoria. Their attraction for one another kept drawing them together, but in the end they were like two puzzle pieces that didn't fit yet insisted on trying to jam themselves together. He'd wanted her patience and understanding, but she couldn't handle the demands he'd been trying to thrust upon her. He could see now how it must have frustrated her, how it must have hurt.

"I guess we can all be fuckwits sometimes," he muttered.

"Yep." Ginny grinned. "But that's why we keep trying, right?"

His mouth twitched into an answering smile. "Right."

They parted ways not long after. Draco returned to his modest home on the outskirts of Newcastle. He had long ago given up on living in Malfoy manor after his father was sentenced to life in Azkaban and his mother had passed away. Too many bad memories. Plus, the home he had now was perfect for raising a family—not big enough for little boys to get lost and cause mischief, but still with enough room for them to play and explore. Even Boffy had his own space.

Goyle looked a bit frazzled when Draco entered the house, but there were no traces of toddler carnage. All was safe and sound, including the boys. They rushed to Draco with cries of "Daddy!" spilling from their lips. He suddenly found himself with a small child clinging to each of his legs.

"They got pretty upset after you left," Goyle explained. "I managed to get them to eat their dinner, but they didn't want to sleep. Sorry."

"It's fine. I can take it from here."

Goyle actually sighed in relief. He asked how things had gone with Astoria.

Draco shook his head.

"Sorry, mate. I know you were hoping to work things out."

"It doesn't matter now," Draco said, and he actually meant it. Talking with Ginny had helped him to realise a lot of things.

He thanked Goyle for looking after the boys and then saw his friend out. The twins were still lingering near his legs.

"Come here, you two," Draco said, pulling both into a tight hug.

They smelt like soap and home. Like family. Though they were not his sons by blood, they were undoubtedly his sons.

"Daddy missed you," he whispered.

The little boys clutched at him with their chubby hands. They said, though not in as many words, that they had missed him too.


	4. Epilogue

My life is taken up by two little snots.

Yes, I am talking about Paris and Emory. (They upgraded from being labelled little shit-makers once they got potty-trained).

Anyway, I've decided it's not possible to ever get used to this parenting thing. Not really. All those mothers and fathers you see out there with their unruffled smiles and no bags under their eyes are just a bunch of fakers. Trust me on that one. There's no such thing as a perfect parent.

See, kids are always changing and developing, and the demands that go with that just keep on changing with them. There are plenty of good days, sure, but there are just as many bad days. All we can do as parents is keep trying our best.

Or that's what I do anyway. Boffy still helps me out now and then, but I no longer depend on him. I have Ginny to thank for that. She's my own garish-haired angel of wisdom and support, though I'd never tell her that. (To tell the truth, it's hard enough just finding the courage to ask her out on a date. Being friends for years can complicate things a lot, I've discovered.)

But I digress. Paris and Emory are almost five now. Can you believe it? They've started learning how to fly, though just on the kiddy brooms. I'm not that reckless. Paris hasn't taken too much to flying—he's always been the more timid one—but Emory loves it. He'll be a Quidditch player for sure.

Ugh. Emory just hit Paris with a block and now they're both hitting each other. Guess that's my cue. You know, because this is my life: Draco Malfoy, solo father to two squabbling little snots.

And you know what? Life is pretty good.


End file.
